shantaefandomcom-20200213-history
Forms
Shantae can can learn multiple transformations, each of which gives her different abilities and allows her to access new areas and items. She learns them from Guardian Genies and Magic Fountains, both of which are found in the games' dungeons (with the exception of the Elephant form in Risky's Revenge, which is in the ). Girl Does this count as a form? The manual thinks so. This form allows Shantae to...be herself. She can use magic attacks as well as her regular hair whip attack. She's also capable of swimming, but not too deeply, and crawling slowly through low spaces. Girl form's greatest advantage over the other forms is combat - she has access to more moves and magic powers in this form as compared to others. Monkey The Monkey form is the first form she receives in both ''Shantae'' (GBC) (Dribble Fountain) and Shantae: Risky's Revenge (Squid Baron's Labyrinth). It is a small, fast form that allows her to climb walls and perform wall jumps, and move quickly through narrow passages. When the monkey touches a wall while in mid-air, she can be made to climb it by pressing up or down, or wall jump off of it ( ). The allows the monkey to attack ( ). The allows the monkey to spring off of a wall horizontally like a bullet (holding pressing or and releasing), which functions as both an attack and a way to reach new areas. The dance sequence in Shantae is , and in Risky's Revenge it's dance pose #1. Elephant The Elephant form is the second form she receives in both Shantae (GBC) (Golem Mine) and Shantae: Risky's Revenge (Tangle Forest Cave). The elephant is large, slow moving, and can barely jump, but her charge can instantly destroy certain rocks, walls, and creatures (such as Stone Golems). It is the only normal form to come with an attack. The / allows her to perform the stomp move, a downward attack while in mid-air ( + ). The dance sequence in Shantae is , and in Risky's Revenge it's dance pose #2. Spider The Spider is the third form she acquires in Shantae (GBC) (Cackle Mound). Like the Monkey she is small and can climb surfaces, however unlike the monkey she climbs surfaces in the background rather than walls in the foreground. allows her to attack. The dance sequence is . Harpy The Harpy is the final required form found in Shantae (GBC) (Twinkle Palace). She can fly through the air (tap ), allowing access to all remaining areas, but cannot crouch or crawl. The allows her to attack with claws ( ). The dance sequence is . Tinkerbat The Tinkerbat is an optional 'secret' form in Shantae (GBC) (Advanced Genies! (500 gems) in Bandit Town, available only on Gameboy Advance). She (presumably all Shantae's forms are female, including this odd one) can climb on walls and background surfaces, wall jump, and charge with a battering ram (by pressing + ), combining functionality of the Monkey, Spider, and Elephant. She also has a cutlass which swings in a wide arc, attacking enemies above and below. She also has an amusing run animation that suggests insane panic. Because of her variety of abilities, the Tinkerbat is the best general-purpose form and is highly recommended as it reduces the amount of transformation during exploration. The main drawback is that despite her small size, the Tinkerbat cannot crawl through narrow spaces, requiring the player to revert back to Shantae form every so often. The dance sequence is . Mermaid The Mermaid is the third and final form she acquires in Shantae: Risky's Revenge (Hypno Tower). She can swim ( ) deeper than Shantae, who floats to the surface in water. With the she can fire bubble projectiles that can destroy rocks that block her path ( ). The dance pose is #3. Trivia * The Harpy and Mermaid forms are the only forms that still show Shantae's breasts due to those transformations being half women and half animal. Category:Items and Abilities Category:Forms